Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus used for radiation detection, a radiation imaging system, and a manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
There exists a radiation detection apparatus including a scintillator layer with a columnar crystal formed on a sensor substrate. Such a radiation detection apparatus is required to improve the use efficiency by efficiently absorbing emitted radiation while maintaining sharpness of imaging. In other words, it is necessary to improve both DQE (Detective Quanta Efficiency) and MTF (Modulation Transfer Function) of a radiation detection element.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-48870 discloses a radiation detector in which a plurality of imaging substrates each having a scintillator are arranged. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-48870, the scintillator layer is formed on each substrate such that it extends up to the boundary to adjacent substrates when the imaging substrates are arranged, and the substrates are arranged to prevent a decrease in the resolution and separation of the scintillators. Japanese Patent No. 4447752 discloses a radiation detector configured to prevent a decrease in the resolution and separation near the joints by forming a transparent film that covers a plurality of imaging substrates and forming a scintillator on the transparent film.